User talk:Hopestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Karrin Murphy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Wow you've been really active in a very short time. Welcome to the Wiki and thanks for all the contributions. Are you active on Jim's forums? I post as Serack thereBalltongue9600 (talk) 00:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Do you think we should be adding non-official pictures for our pages? I'm not sure if we should be. User:Denis517 Adoption You're a great editor here, and it's been a hell of a long time since an admin has done anything here. You shoud go to Wikia and ask if you could adopt this wiki. You'll become a Beurocrat and have the power to make this wiki even better. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 23:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Maybe later, I'd need to know more about what it entails, and ther eis so much I do NOT know how to do. I wing it most of the time but, I'm stuck on a lot. Plus I babysit my grandson... and the holidays are coming up so I have time cnstraints. I feel honored that you consider me. Are you an admin? are there any here at all. and can you tell more about what it requires? Hopestar (talk) 08:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It's basically applying for a bureaucratic position in the wiki when there are no admins left in it (like this one.) While people still have the rights, I haven't seen any admins use them for a long time. I have some experience editing, but nothing with templates or anything more difficult than references. Basically, all that is required is to have been active at your requested wiki daily for two weeks, and have no admins or moderators use the wiki for a while. You'll get a bureaucrat's position, which will give you the freedom to make anybody who edits an admin, so you can ban trolls, and delete pages that are not needed, and do a lot of other things to help make this wiki a lot better. 20px|link=User:Denis517[[User talk:Denis517| "Anything, for the family" ]] 18:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if this will actually get to you, didn't know wikia had a mail, see you editing a lot on the Dresden Files wiki though, and that is awesome. I keep wanting to update stuff, but time is rare. Title capitalization The policy of capitalizing only proper names even in titles and headers has been successfully implemented on Twilight Saga wiki - I thought it would be proper to apply it here. Other two points we might disagree about are the "lists of whatever" both as pages on their own standing and as paragraphs of other pages, and the "Character" category and possible subcategories; I don't like them, and am (kinda) removing them, but haven't really thought out what to do about them. Feedback is certainly appreciated. MinorStoop 00:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) As a graphic designer, I think the uncapped titles are ugly and lack distinction—they lack that "focal point" aspect. Visually, it doesn't work and it goes against standards. Then that's my opinion. Do you plan to change every wiki on Wikia? There are hundreds of pages here on Dresden Files. I won't quibble about the Character Category—there is a Character List—unless you want to get rid of that too. But I DO like Sub Categories in general. I am not sure which sub category you are referring to that you plan to get rid of and I can't even fathom why. It is my belief that the more ways pages can be found, the better. I found too many orphans. And, there were several pages I didn't know existed until I accidentally stumbled upon them. The more connections and cross-connection the better. People search for things in dfferent ways and at different times. People find things in different ways, the more access the better. What serves the most users best is my guiding line, not what serves one person best. It's really late here and I have to shut down my computer for the night. :For the capitalization, we'll have to agree to disagree - it's a carry-over from Italian being my mother tongue, but it bothers me to see words capitalized when they shouldn't; always, that is, except at the beginning of a sentence/title and in proper names. But then, the Harry Potter wiki has a complex set of rules attributing different meanings to different ways to capitalize page titles. And no, I don't plan to change every wiki, I'll content myself with trying to bring this one up to scratch, if I manage to, at least while I have some free time. :As for categories, I was planning to streamline the tree and complete it; characters probably will stay, but as a root category for "Main characters", "Recurring characters" and so on. I haven't decided yet - but the category tree can do with some makeover. What I had in mind was a series of trees alongside each other: Whether a certain character is "main", "recurring", "occasional", then "Storm Front", "Fool Moon", etc. :With this, I mean no disparaging of the previous editors' work, you included, but this wiki has a feel of a work still rough and incomplete, which I perhaps may contribute to diminishing, which is one of the reasons I've applied for the post; I'm waiting for an answer. That there is a tool offering a list of the uncategorized pages of the wiki is another. Best, MinorStoop 09:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC)